


Maybara

by Crockzilla, QQI25



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [39]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Coming Out, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lesbians, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Queer Women, lady love, older women as erotic beings, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: May is pretty sure Peter's in love. She's pretty sure she is, too.





	Maybara

**Author's Note:**

> For my Maybara (May/Barbara) anon, whoever you are!
> 
> May and Barbara are hinted at earlier in this series, in Full and O Tannenbaum. I just love Aunt May so much and I wanted her to have a girlfriend.
> 
> Blessings on my sweet Beta, QQI25!!! <333

May had been delighted to discover that when two women had sex, it was like the sky opened up and rainbows started raining down and literally anything was possible.

She’d kind of known the basics of how lesbians did it (or queer women, or whatever she and Barbara were), but she’d had no idea all the ways that you could improvise and get creative and how there was just no limit to what you could do to make each other super duper happy. Of course she hadn’t – Barbara had been her first.

Not her first love. She’d loved Ben since the first couple of days after they met. She still loved him. And their love-making had been wonderful – fun and sweet and surprising for years and years, and she missed it and him every single day. She wished she could go back to her high school self and tell her about that, that she’d actually get married and end up raising a kiddo and that it would make her unspeakably happy even though she’d never envisioned that life for herself.

She wished she could tell her high school self about Barbara, too.

She knew she was not Barbara’s first lady – Barbara had been a bit more bold about experimenting when they’d been in college, and also since her husband had passed a few years before Ben. Barbara said that the amazing sex didn’t just come from the fact that they were women but from their being so very very in love.

She knew she was Barbara’s first love, and while it made her insides all fluttery to think about it, it also broke her heart. Tim had never mistreated Barbara, she knew, but they’d gotten married pretty young and Barbara said she didn’t realize until after he died that she’d never really felt strongly about him. Not the way she felt about May.

“I think Peter’s in love.”

Barbara looked up from the muffin batter she was carefully distributing into a tin. “Again?”

“He hasn’t been in love in years,” May defended, scooping up some stray batter with her finger (lesbians evidently baked a lot – er, queer women did, rather). “But he’s really happy and he won’t tell me why.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell you if he was in love?” Barbara asked as she nudged May over by the hip so she could put the muffins in the oven.

May shrugged, but she had to admit to herself that she understood. Her poor little guy had such awful luck in love. She’d thought he and MJ would be able to make things work – May loved MJ, and Peter did, too. Sometimes people were just too much alike in the wrong way, or maybe it was that they both had been hurt too badly too early on, or maybe wanting to take care of each other – which they had both seemed very much to want to do – wasn’t always enough. There were lots of kinds of love. May did know that.

“He doesn’t know I’m in love,” May reminded her girlfriend (Ah, girlfriend! It made them sound so young!)

Barbara finished setting the oven timer and turned to her. She was wearing that look, the look that made May feel like she was sixteen and standing on a hill somewhere and she and Barbara were the only two people in the whole world.

“He will,” Barbara said, leaning close. She kissed her, and the room spun. May held onto the counter with one hand, cupping Barbara’s face with the other. Barbara wrapped an arm around her waist, sliding her hips into the space between May’s knees. They had just made love before starting the muffins, but – well, that had been in the bedroom and now they were in the kitchen. Barbara slipped her fingers underneath May’s panties and sucked a bruise into her neck while getting her off. It did not take long.

“Our kids don’t need to know everything about our lives,” Barbara said a short while later as they munched on their muffins. (May was pretty sure that was a naughty joke, but she wasn’t one-hundred-percent certain.)

“Well, unless I wear a turtleneck on this chilly summer day,” May said, observing her prodigious hickey, “everyone at work is going to know quite a bit about our lives.”

Barbara giggled and pulled her close again. They were just not going to make it out of the kitchen today.

*~*~*

“Since when do you bake?”

Peter grinned and shrugged, a bit of pink tingeing his sweet face. “I don’t know! I just got the bug, I guess.”

“Well, you’re very good at it,” May complimented, placing what she hoped was a comforting hand on his back as he transferred muffins to his cooling rack (Barbara did not have one of those – she made a mental note to pick one up on the way home).

Peter laughed a little and kissed her on the cheek. He was in a happy mood. Was that rare? Was that why she was noticing? How had he gotten to a place where it was rare for him to be happy? Had she not been paying attention? How had he gotten so grown up?

“You like your new place?” she asked instead of expressing any of the feelings she was juggling.

“Yeah,” Peter said, buttering two muffins and handing one to her before sitting next to her on the counter. “It’s much more me, don’t you think?”

May nodded, and damn this muffin was yummy. Not as yummy as Barbara’s muffin (another naughty joke? Was she getting good at this whole “being a lesbian” deal?)

They had been enjoying in silence for a moment when Peter suddenly set down his muffin and turned to her.

“I’m in love.”

May tried to swallow the bite of muffin in her mouth and nearly choked. Peter patted her on the back as she coughed, and they both almost fell off the counter.

“I know,” she said when they’d caught their breath from laughing.

Peter’s big, sweet eyes that she loved so much grew wide with astonishment. “How?”

May shrugged, wiping muffin crumbs from his cheek. “I just know these things.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, considering her. “Well – do you know it’s with a boy?”

May inhaled sharply and once again nearly choked on her muffin. They were certainly laughing off the calories they were ingesting.

*~*~*

Peter had told her he was bi – or just not straight, or whatever they both were – a few months after Ben died. Was it a year? It might have been a year.

He hadn’t been eating, and she’d barely heard his voice in days. She knew he got picked on at school. She knew he didn’t have any friends to speak of. He already spent so much time in his room. His therapist said it was important for him to have space to grieve in his own way, and her therapist said it was good for her to have space, too. She didn’t know if she agreed, but they were professionals, so she tried her best.

But he wasn’t eating his mac and cheese, and that was too weird. He loved mac and cheese, especially the gross kind from the box. There had been a short period when he was seven when he wouldn’t eat anything else unless bribed with more mac and cheese.

“Baby, please talk to me,” she said. Peter looked up at her immediately – she tried very hard not to call him that these days, now that he was almost a grown up, unless she really needed his attention. Both of their therapists said that was okay.

“It’s not a big deal.” Peter shook his head, looking back down at his food. He was at what Barbara called “Stress Level: Peter Parker.” Ben had thought that was hilarious the first time Barbara had said it. May had hit her on the arm. Barbara hadn’t seemed to mind.

“I’d still love to hear about it,” May encouraged, gently tugging his plate away. Perhaps bribery would still work, even though he wasn’t seven any more.

Peter put down his fork and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He sighed, and for a moment she thought he was just going to stay like that, silent and sad and beyond her reach. Finally, he looked up, and she could see that his eyes were glassy. She would give anything in the world for him to never look like that again, to never ever be sad or upset.

“I like girls,” he said, finally.

May blinked. “Yeah. Okay.”

“I also –“ he went on, taking a deep breath. “I think I also maybe – I like –“

“Boys?” May finished for him. Peter put his head back in his hands. She reached over and held his wrist in what she hoped was a comforting way. She was so relieved she could have cried, and she felt like laughing, but she didn’t think that would be appropriate.

“That’s great, sweetheart,” she said. Peter peeked out at her from between his fingers. “It’s good to be – open to everything,” she went on. “I think it is. Sometimes I think I’m bi. Or something.”

Peter dropped his hands into his lap to fully stare at her, which meant she’d successfully pulled him out of his sad slump with over-sharing. She really had honed her Mom-skills through the years.

*~*~*

College was much better for Peter than high school. May had guessed that would be the case, and she was so pleased that she’d turned out to be right. High school was peak time for people who were mean or shallow (like that little shit Flash Thompson, who Peter said was actually a good guy and she wasn’t sure when that had happened but then her boy was very forgiving). College was a much better place for sensitive, interesting people.

And he finally had friends, good friends. Gwen was such a sweet little soul. Mary Jane was so funny and clever, just like Peter. She wasn’t sure about Harry at first, but Peter adored him, and when she’d realized that Harry adored him back, it had softened her heart. She didn’t quite understand the complicated inter-relationships and flirtations they had going on. She wondered if they were one of those polyamorous “quads” that she’d read about. She didn’t ask, just enjoyed it when they visited and let her feed them.

She spent a lot of time with Barbara these days. She had always spent a lot of time with Barbara, but now that both of their kids had moved out, they were nearly always together if they weren’t at work. It was like they were back in college themselves, hanging out in May’s dorm room, laughing and watching movies and drinking themselves silly. They didn’t so much drink themselves silly these days. Or rather, it took a lot less alcohol to get them silly.

They were sitting on May’s couch one evening, watching a movie and enjoying some after-dinner wine. It had become a routine, and May loved it. She’d missed Barbara and hadn’t even realized it -- they’d spent years taking care of their families, which they’d both enjoyed, but it was weird and nice to be single women again. Sometimes it was also awful, but they could talk about that together.

May wasn’t even sure what they were watching. Wine made her feel sleepy, and she kind of snuggled against Barbara’s arm. Barbara took her hand. It was comfortable. Familiar. She stroked her thumb over her friend’s fingers.

And then Barbara’s hand was on her leg. It was a careful, subtle move, as if asking permission to be there. Feeling like they were suddenly in slow motion, like they were under water, May adjusted so that more of her thigh was readily available for Barbara’s touch. Barbara started moving her hand, her fingertips running gently up and down May’s thigh, moving slowly inward towards sensitive skin that no one but May had touched in years. She opened her legs a bit more.

They had both been looking down at the silent, physical conversation they were having, but now she felt Barbara look at her face and she looked back. She could hear both of them breathing.

“Is this okay?” Barbara asked in a small voice that she rarely used. Barbara was so direct and loud and wonderful, but right now she looked -- scared? It made May’s chest feel like it was going to cave in.

“Yeah,” May said, making her voice work. “Yes.”

And then they were kissing. It was strange and May’s skin felt like it was on fire, but it was also perfect, as if they’d done this before. And then Barbara laid her back on her couch and showed her all the things she’d learned from other girls when they were in college, the things she’d told May about but hadn’t shown her. Until now.

May came embarrassingly quickly, but Barbara kissed her again and told her that was fine because they could go as long as they wanted. May could taste herself on Barbara’s tongue and it was so exciting it made her dizzy. She’d never “eaten out” another woman before, but it was surprisingly intuitive. And she enjoyed it. Barbara let her do it several more times before they passed out together on her couch in their underwear. Just like college.

*~*~*

May adored Wade. From the moment she met him.

She also adored Wade’s little girl. It was starting to make sense what Barbara meant about the difference between your kids and your grandkids. It wasn’t that she adored Ellie more than she did Peter or Wade, it was just -- different.

Ellie gave excellent hugs, May thought, wrapping her arms around her kind-of-grandchild and squeezing back. She ushered her into the house so that they could make their smoothies (that was their thing -- Peter and Wade weren’t into smoothies for some ridiculous reason). May didn’t know why Ellie didn’t live with her boys, but she knew Ellie loved her foster family (she talked about them often) and she didn’t want to hurt Wade by asking. She was grateful for the happy occasions when the boys brought Ellie to visit her.

Barbara was in the kitchen, slicing up a pineapple for smoothies. Knowing how to properly handle a pineapple was one of her many rare skills.

“Do you know Barbara?” May asked Ellie as they entered the kitchen. She knew she didn’t. Today was a special day because she’d asked Barbara to be there when Ellie and the boys came over. She also knew Barbara was very nervous about meeting someone so important, and May had decided to make things as casual and off-the-cuff-feeling as possible.

Barbara turned from her pineapple with a strained smile and said hello. May fully expected to hear Ellie’s bright voice greet her back, but she looked down to see her little face alight with wonder.

“Maybara!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Oh, I ship it so hard!”

As May tried desperately to figure out what “ship” meant in this context and Barbara started laughing uproariously, she heard her nephew behind her. He was going through a slew of consonants that all sounded like the beginnings of very bad words.

“Don’t swear in front of Maybara, honey,” Wade warned, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

May laughed as Peter turned the full power of Stress Level: Peter Parker on his boyfriend. “I thought we agreed we were going to be cool about this.”

“Dad and Peter talk about you all the time!” Ellie continued, hugging Barbara around the waist while still holding May’s hand. “They love you so much and they think you two are so cute and you are! Will you get gay married, do you think? Or a dog, maybe?”

“In my defense,” Wade attempted to comfort his boyfriend, whose shoulders had sagged in utter defeat, “she did this exact same thing to me when I introduced her to you. And that turned out well.”

“That sounds like a fun story,” Barbara remarked as she started loading the blender with pineapple, chocolate, Fruit Loops, and anything else Ellie handed her from the counter-top. May joined them in chatting happily as they made their smoothies, largely ignoring the boys, who seemed perfectly content to quietly observe from the breakfast nook.

“I’m sorry if that was awkward,” Wade confided to May much later when they were about to leave. “I may have hyped you two a bit, but -- I just --”

May kissed him on his poor, scarred cheek. He had assured her that it didn’t hurt him for her to do that, and he seemed pleased every time she did, so she found lots of excuses. “Well, maybe I hype you two up to Barbara.”

Wade made the sound he made any time he thought she’d done something particularly cute, which was frequent. It was kind of a pigeon-ish noise, like a “coo.” May laughed and hugged his big, lanky frame.

“I think you’re right,” Barbara said later when they were clearing away the smoothie aftermath (Wade and Peter and Ellie had begged to help but they had been denied).

“About?” May asked.

Barbara smiled her wry smile that made May’s knees go wobbly. “I think Peter’s in love.”

May wasn’t sure why a knot welled up in her throat. Barbara slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“And I think he might be onto us, too,” she said before kissing her. Barbara tasted like pineapple and chocolate, which was a surprisingly good combination.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to my Maybara anon for all of these amazing ideas!!! 
> 
> Seriously, they sent me the scene prompts for this fic, I just wrote them out. (Well -- I may have thrown some additional lady-sexing in. I love writing lady-sexing.)
> 
> Next up: more relationship Firsts (some cute, some smexy), vampire gloves, Wade's #1 dildo, Littles at the zoo, and MOAR!!!
> 
> Also, the Spideypool Prompt Bang is starting up soon! HOORAH!!! Watch spideypoolfanfic.tumblr.com!
> 
> Got an idea/request? Want to chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
